


A Little Reward

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football Player Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Castiel, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Top Dean, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's football team just scored a major win, so naturally that means a kegger at Cas' house. It also means that Cas needs to give Dean a little reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/gifts).



> SO, this fic was inspired by the prompt sent to me on tumblr by the wonderful and amazing Valentia: _"Prompt: After Dean and his football team win an important game, the entire school is at the Novaks' place celebrating it. And while the party is going on, Cas drags Dean up to his room so he can give his boyfriend the reward he deserves (a.k.a. Cas slips into (very light) dom mode and rides Dean into oblivion). - Valentia"_ So, I know that you said a very light dom mode so I did what I could but I might have not put enough into it because I was a little scared of going overboard? So please don't kill me if I fucked that up. I hope that for the most part you guys all like this fic, it was written and edited in one day so just be kind please alright? Read away!!

Cas sighed as he leaned against the wall of his living room. It was terribly loud and there were people with beer _everywhere_. Cas himself wasn't really one for parties, but his close cousin Gabriel had done the honors of inviting almost the whole school over to Castiel's house after the major win for their school’s football team. So now, Cas was just cringing at any spills or messes that occurred because he would be the one to clean them up. Well, Dean would probably stay after everyone left to help. Cas had to give it to Dean, in the year that they had been dating, Dean definitely deserved the World’s Best Boyfriend award more than once. The ways Cas gave him that award differed.

Cas smiled softly, thinking of the time that Dean had finished Cas’ homework for him when Cas fell asleep in his lap one time that they were studying. Or the time Dean cut class with Cas to go see a movie that Cas had told Dean he really wanted to see. Even the multiple times that Dean had carried Cas' stuff as they walked in the halls together at school. That's not to say that Dean and Cas didn't have their fights, even though their fights usually did end up with angry makeup sex.

Cas grinned softly at all the memories and thoughts. And then something hit him. Dean was not only an amazing boyfriend, but he had just won a major football game. He definitely deserved something for that. Something that Cas could give him. Now all Cas needed to do was find him in the mass of people.

It took him a little while, but finally Cas found Dean in the dining room talking with some guys from the team. Cas smiled sweetly over at him and Dean grinned back, saying something to the guys before walking over to Cas, setting his cup down. Another thing that Gabriel had insisted on? Making the whole party a kegger. Dean wasn't drunk though, he was only on his second cup, and Cas hadn't even picked up a cup.

“There you are. I was looking for you,” Dean told Cas who brushed his nose with Dean's.

“Mmm, I was too,” Cas hummed back before pressing a lingering kiss to Dean's lips. “You were really good out there tonight,” Cas went on with a little smile. Dean grinned back, that grin that always made Cas' heart flutter.

“Thanks, babe,” he replied, kissing Cas once more. Cas smirked as he pressed closer to Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist.

“I was thinking, y’know,” Cas began, his tone already lowering itself just the slightest. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“Care to tell me what you were thinking?” Dean questioned, and Cas smirked wickedly.

“Well, I was just thinking of how you've been so good to me and all and you won the game and after all that you should really get a reward.”

“A reward?” Dean inquired. Castiel nodded. “What kind of reward are we talking about?” he went on. Cas bit his lip as he brushed his cheek with Dean's, his lips right next to Dean's ear, his breath hot, ghosting it as he spoke.

“My bedroom is empty, I figured that I could throw you down on my bed, sit on your cock, and ride you so hard that you come before I do,” Castiel purred. Cas could hear Dean's breath hitch, and it made him grin only more. “You think you’d like that?” Cas murmured.

“Oh, God, yes,” Dean muttered back.

“Good,” Castiel replied, grabbing Dean's hand and tugging him towards the stairs that the two scurried up quickly before opening the door to Cas' room and closing it and locking it quickly behind them. Cas grinned when all was said and done, pressing Dean up against them back of the door, their bodies flush together. Cas immediately slotted his lips with Dean's, and Dean wasted no time parting his lips to let Cas' tongue in.

Cas slid his hands up form Dean’s abdomen to his chest where he rested his palms, where he could feel Dean’s quickened heartbeat. Meanwhile, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and pulled him in as close as possible, the heat of their bodies mixing.

Dean let Cas take control of the kiss, he let Cas tease him slowly yet heatedly, their tongues sliding together in the most arousing of ways. Castiel moaned softly into the kiss, pulling away to suckle at Dean’s lower lip, nipping at it once before pressing his lips back to Dean’s for another kiss, this one growing furious.

Cas could already feel Dean growing hard against his leg, so he grinned into the kiss, grinding his own growing erection into Dean's. Dean moaned softly into the kiss, reflexively thrusting his hips back up into Cas’. Cas could feel one of Dean’s hands traveling up his back to card through Cas’ hair. Cas moaned at the touch, continuing to grind his hips down into Dean's, loving the friction, the heat of Dean's body against his. But he knew that it could get better.

Cas slid his hands down to the edges of Dean's jeans as he pulled away from the kiss, trailing kisses down Dean's neck. He sucked bright red bruises into the skin as he unbuttoned and unzipped Dean's jeans, reaching past the vee of them, into his boxers to pull out his cock. Dean groaned at the touch and let his head fall back against the door, his neck bared for Cas. Cas stroked him a few times, teased the head with his thumb, dipped it in the slit to feel the gathering precome. He squeezed gently at the base eliciting a beautiful whimper from Dean that had Cas grinning. Cas stroked him once more before nibbling on his earlobe.

“I'm getting lube and a condom, I want you naked on my bed,” Cas murmured, nipping at Dean's ear once more before pulling away, tugging off his shirt and immediately working on his jeans as he headed quickly over to his bedside table. Dean did the same, kicking off his shoes and socks, tugging off his shirt and kicking aside his jeans and boxers. He walked over to Cas’ bed and crawled up on it, watching Cas soon do the same.

Cas handed Dean the condom and kissed him hungrily once more as Dean laid back and Castiel settled between his thighs. He popped open the cap to the lube and drizzled some onto a few fingers. He rose up onto his knees and reached back, spreading his cheeks and finding his entrance, slowly slipping one finger past it with a pleased sigh. Quickly getting used to the feeling, he pumped his finger in and out until he felt stretched enough to slip in a second one. Dean simply watched Cas from where he laid. He had to admit that he kinda did like watching Cas like this, his face flushed, his lip occasionally caught between his teeth, his eyes shut, lashes standing out against fair skin. He looked perfect like this.

Cas, quite eager to get Dean’s cock inside of him, slipped in a third finger, fucking all three in and out of himself, moaning softly ever once in awhile when he hit his prostate. And finally, once he was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out. He nodded down at Dean. 

“Alright, condom,” he said simply, and Dean knew exactly what he meant. He tore open the condom packet and slipped it on as Cas reached for the lube. Once the condom was on, Cas squeezed a good amount of lube on Dean’s cock before tossing the bottle aside. Castiel shuffled forwards, getting just the right angle and taking Dean’s cock in hand before taking a deep breath and sinking down onto him ever so slowly that it had to be pure bliss to both of them.

Both of them let out a moan at the feeling, and Castiel took another deep breath as he wriggled his ass around a little, getting a feel for it, grinding his hips down a little too. After a moment he grinned a bit, looking at Dean as he rose up and then slammed himself back down. He repeated the motion a few more times, getting into it, getting a rhythm going, one that drove Dean crazy.

Cas did not hesitate one bit, he went straight to it, rolled his ass down harshly, slammed himself down and stuck his ass out just enough to make Dean’s mouth water. He let his back move with the motions, his whole body flowing as a whole, moving in the most incredible, beautiful way. They were barely a minute into it and Dean could already barely stand it.

“Oh, God, Cas, baby, just like that, just like that,” Dean praised as he watched Cas’ ministrations, the way his chest rose and fell quickly, the way he grasped his own thighs and moaned loudly and unashamed as though pretty much the whole school was in his house and half of them could probably hear him. He honestly couldn’t have given a shit though because Dean’s cock was Heaven, it always was, but right then, right there, it was better than Heaven. It really was bliss.

He slammed himself down on Dean’s cock like there was no tomorrow, like it was their last time on Earth. And he made sure to move his body the way Dean liked, he wanted to put on a show for Dean, to show him just how much he loved this. He went at it like never before, and Dean went fucking crazy for it.

“You feel so fucking good, Dean, fuck,” Cas groaned, running a hand through his hair, tilting his head back. Cas could feel fire sparking in all of his nerve endings, running through his veins. It was addicting, and all he wanted was more. So he rolled his hips down harder, moaned louder, let everything go. He just wanted more.

Dean groaned, fisting his hands in the sheets. He could feel the same exact pleasure running through him and it was perfect. Listening to Cas’ moans, all his little pants and groans, it all made everything hotter, made his pleasure grow. 

And, Goddamn, Cas was going at it like Dean had never seen before. Dean had no idea where it was coming from or what it even was for that matter but boy did he really fucking like it. He couldn’t have asked for me really. But more came anyways.

“Dean, fuck!” Cas cried out when, on a certain thrust, he hit his prostate. “Oh my God, Dean, oh, fuck, that feels so good,” Castiel panted, rolling his hips as hard as he could, his hand repetitively coming up to push the hair that would fall into his face.

Dean watched and groaned once more. “Fuck, Cas, you’re killing me,” Dean breathed out as he thrusted and ground his hips up into Cas’ as much as he could. Dean was starting to think that this whole Dean coming before Cas thing was actually going to happen because he could tell that he was already starting to grow close to the edge of his orgasm. He couldn’t help it, with the sight of Cas in front of him, feeling the heat of his body, feeling him sliding up and down his cock so quickly that he was pretty much bouncing, it was enough to make the heat in Dean’s groin begin to swell.

“Are you close?” Dean panted.

“I’m getting there,” Castiel breathed back, and Dean threw his head back against the pillows with a groan.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m already close,” he moaned, and Castiel smirked, huffing a breath of laughter.

“Told you that you’d come before me,” Castiel said, pride tinting his voice.

“Well, I haven’t come _yet_ ,” Dean managed, even though he kind of knew that he was going to come within the next twenty seconds.

“You just told me that you were close though,” Castiel told him and Dean’s breath hitched.

“Because, oh, fuck, Cas, I am, I’m so fucking close,” Dean groaned. 

“C’mon, Dean, come, wanna see it, wanna feel you,” Castiel breathed out because he knew that that would push Dean over the edge. Sure enough, it did, and Dean yelled Cas’ name as he arched off the bed, his jaw slack. Cas smirked at the sight, still grinding his hips down onto Dean’s cock. He needed something to push him over the edge, and he gave himself just that. He brought his right hand up and wrapped it around his cock, immediately jerking himself at a quick pace. Dean opened his eyes to look up at Cas who was jerking himself off with his eyes closed and his lips parted, his hips still grinding down onto Dean’s. Dean groaned.

“Christ, Cas, that’s so fucking hot,” Dean breathed out. Cas vaguely registered the words, but it didn’t really stay with him because it was only seconds later that he was coming, shooting all over his stomach with a loud moan of Dean’s name. 

Cas took his hand away, falling forwards but bracing his arms by Dean’s sides. He looked up at Dean and grinned. Dean grinned back, running a hand through Cas’ hair. “Fuck, Cas, you’re unbelievable,” Dean muttered, pulling Cas closer so that he landed right on top of Dean.

“So, I’m guessing it was good?” Castiel inquired as he rolled over to Dean’s side. Dean nudged him, still grinning.

“What do you think?” he questioned, causing Cas to chuckle. “I’m gonna have to win more games if it means you’re gonna ride me like you just did,” Dean muttered. Castiel kissed him on the side of the head, causing Dean to turn his head towards Cas.

“Nah, you can just keep being an amazing boyfriend. I’ll give you another reward in due time,” Cas hummed, rubbing his nose with Dean’s. Dean slipped an arm around Cas and brought him closer.

“Alright, well, I’m holding you to that,” Dean said. Castiel smiled and kissed him once more.

“I love you,” he murmured against Dean’s lips. Dean smiled and stole another kiss before responding. 

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, as always let me know what you guys thought, I love replying to your comments, you guys are all so wonderful, I would give you real life hugs if I could!! You can send me prompts or just talk to me on [my tumblr](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) if you'd like!! Other than that, I hope that you guys are all doing well and thank you so much for reading!! <3 Xoxo


End file.
